1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for a clipping for a three-dimensional (3D) graphic rendering and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for resetting a triangular object based on distance information of a vertex configuring the triangular object where a perspective projection scheme is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in a three-dimensional (3D) graphic rendering technology, a relatively more accurate graphic rendering scheme is required. A perspective projection scheme may be applied to a graphic region such as a 3D animation and simulation. The perspective projection scheme may project a 3D object onto a two-dimensional (2D) plane. When the perspective projection scheme is applied, an object placed at a location relatively close to a viewpoint may be recognized to be relatively larger, and an object placed at a location relatively far from the viewpoint may be recognized to be relatively smaller.
In a case where the perspective projection scheme is applied, an object placed at a location other than within a view-frustum of a perspective projection may cause a redundant processing burden in a 3D graphic rendering process and, in particular, an object placed at a rear position of the viewpoint may cause an inaccurate result. Thus, an object placed across a view-frustum boundary may use a clipping or cutting of a portion placed within the view-frustum as a preprocessing. However, the clipping may change a data structure of a 3D object, and an arithmetic operation process after the clipping may become significantly complex.
Accordingly, a scheme may be used to exclude an additional arithmetic operation process while deriving a relatively accurate 3D graphic rendering result.